Why I Hate My Brothers
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Caius writes an essay on why he hates his brothers. What else?
1. Chapter 1

_**Why I Hate My Brothers**_

_**Caius's POV**_

I really hate both of my brothers. There are several reasons to choose from, but not all of them apply directly to my brothers. I am not a people person that I can tell you. That is a reason to hate my brothers, but it doesn't apply specifically to them and the only person it doesn't apply to, is my wife—Athenodora. For Aro, mostly I hate him for his enthusiasm, for being able to be sympathetic to others—okay so it wasn't so bad when Marcus lost Didyme, his wife/mate—for sparing the Denali sisters when they were clearly guilty by association. One of them, not one of the sisters exactly, their mother, Sasha, had created an immortal child and even though they didn't know about the child, they were still associated with the guilty party—their mother, Sasha. I hate Marcus because he practically has no emotion, except for boredom. I could throw him off a cliff, and he wouldn't care, I think. Hello, I almost got killed by a stinking werewolf, one of the Children of the Moon, and he didn't even care. And there's why I ordered the Children of the Moon to be hunted into near extinction, not that I care about that.

Aro can be and, who am I kidding, is a pain in the neck after three thousand stinking years. I'd rather jump off a cliff or expose vampires so that way I can kill myself. Of course, when he is correcting me is the worst part. It's so annoying, much like him. Of course, I try to ignore him almost all the time, but it's almost impossible when my room is right next to his. It is torture listening to him and Sulpicia talking about what to do if someone should endanger our family. Of course, I'd originally volunteered, no, was forced to switch rooms with Marcus, because he was so upset by the death of Didyme, and he hated being around me and Athenodora or Aro and Sulpicia. Before Didyme's death, Marcus showed some emotion around her. He laughed and smiled and told jokes and was almost as annoying as Aro. Of course, Aro thinks that Athenodora and I are just as annoying to him as he and Sulpicia are to me. Aro spends too much time worrying about me and Marcus. We're not kids anymore and we can take care of ourselves. We only need the guard to keep us out of harm's way, because if we're not protected, the Romanians, Vladimir and his brother Stefan, would try to kill us. And there's why I hate Aro.

Marcus is not only boring. He almost never says anything anymore since Didyme's death. He just is silent, dark, and broody. He never says anything, and when he does talk, it's so easy to act like he doesn't speak. He is so depressed over Didyme's death and he's mad at Aro for not letting him avenge her. I'm actually surprised that Marcus hasn't acted on his anger toward Aro, and killed him, and then gone after Vladimir, who was the one responsible for Didyme's death. If I was Marcus that's what I would have done a long, long, time ago. Of course, Marcus, who is like my own personal open book and I'm not a mind reader—I'm not even gifted for that matter—really never did seem to have any emotion in the first place. Of course, it doesn't help him at all, considering the fact he got me and Athenodora together and Aro and Sulpicia together, either. And there's why I hate Marcus.

There are the reasons I hate my brothers, but I cannot kill them for they are my brothers and are family to me, now. Even though I hate them, they'll always be a part of my life and my family. No matter how much I hate my brothers, they always be my brothers and, sigh, unfortunately, there's nothing I can do to change that stupid fact, as much as I might want to.


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	3. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
